Starting Over
by Mrs.AmyCohen
Summary: Even after the worst of wars, life goes on.HPxGW HGxRW
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

The war was over. The funerals were done with. Harry had defeated the Dark Lord, and lost three loved ones in the process. He felt accomplished, but at the same time he felt rather empty. The love and protection he had recieved from Remus was gone. The shear happiness that anyone had experienced when they were around Tonks was gone. All the laughs and the silliness that Fred had provided was gone. Yet they all left something behind. Remus and Tonks had left a child, who would never know his parents, to be cared for by his grandmother and godfather. Fred left behind a twin, a family, and a blosoming jokeshop. Even with all the sadness everyone had experienced, deep down they all knew that, the war was over, they did not have to live in constant fear any longer, and that it was time to start over. So Harry decided that it was time he did just that.

Harry awoke to a lovely voice singing and nibbling on his ear at the same time."Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Harry..." Harry sat up to see his favorite little redhead laying next to him with her head on his chest. "Good Morning Ginny." He said. "Good Morning, and Happy Birthday. Shhh..It's time for your gift." she said kissing his neck lightly. Before he could let his feeling get the best of him he stopped her. "Ginny, if your Mum, or worse Ron, see's this they'll go nuts. Where is Ron anyway?" "Hermoine's keeping him busy for the time being, and Mum won't be back for hours, she's gone to Auntie Muriel's for lunch. She'll be back later to celebrate your birthday." Harry then knew that, it would be alright to recieve his gift after all. He leaned in and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. They keep it going for a while until Ginny stopped and announced that she would go get some breakfast for them to share. Harry just lie back smiling to himself. This was going to be the perfect birthday after all.

A/N- I know very short but still r/r and tell me if you like it. Also I would mind suggestions on where to take their relationship, in the next chappie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh look at the birthday boy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she served Harry and Ginny lunch for two."This is one of my gifts for you Harry, I mean before the party. I hope you and Ginny enjoy your romantic lunch! I'm sorry that I have to run out again, but I have got to go the Diagon Alley and get everything that Ginny will need to for her seventh year. I promise, that when I get back we will all go to Bill and Fleur's and have your party! Now I'll just leave you too to have your lunch. Hey! Where did Ron and Hermoine go?"

Harry began to laugh as he answered, "Well Mrs. Weasley... They...ermm...went for a walk!"

"Oh. Alright. They best be back for your birthday dinner." She pinched his cheek as she said the last few words.

Harry looked up to see if she was gone before he spoke. "Are they still going at it?"

Ginny laughed and took a sip of her butterbeer."I'm afraid so. Oh wow looks at this feast. It's wonderful. Merlin's beard do I love Mum right now."

Harry smiled and gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek. "Yeah this does look wonderful. I think I may have to form like some new sort of religion around your Mum's cooking."

This gave them both a good laugh. They enjoyed their lunch, and eachothers company, while something was going on upstairs.

* * *

"Well Hermoine, I didn't know you were that kind of girl." Ron said panting.

"Really? Because I've always known, that you were that kind of bloke." Hermoine said putting on Ron's shirt.

Ron and Hermoine had only just realized their love for eachother, and yet their relationship moved so fast. It seemed that only yesterday they were at eachother's throat constantly bickering. And now they had just finsihed doing a hell of a lot more than snogging.

"Nice to know. Now we should get dressed before Mum sees this! And bloody hell I forgot! It's Harry's birthday! And I'm kinda hungry." Ron said laying on the floor.

"Well what time is it?"

"12, noon. Why?"

"No Ron sorry! We can't go down to eat for another hour."

"Why in Merlin's wart covered..."

"Because! Part of your Mum's gift to Harry was for him and Ginny to have a romantic lunch."

"But Hermoine I'm hungry! I can't wait an hour!"

"Ronald! It's Harry's birthday! Now come on get dressed we have to go to Bill and Fleur's to prepare for Harry's birthday party!"

"Will there be food?"

"If you're good."

"Yes. Master."

"Oh shut up!"

With a laugh Ron and Hermoine left for Bill and Fleur's house.

* * *

"Harry are you ready to go? We don't want to be late fore your own birthday celebration!" Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"Okay I'm ready! Let's go!"

Harry and Ginny left and arrived with a loud crack.

"Harry dear sit down at the head of the table!" Mrs. Weasley said as she waved her wand, and dinner appeared.

"This looks wonderful Mrs. Weasley! Thank you." Harry said.

After dinner Harry opened his gifts. They were wonderful. From Ron and Hermoine, a chocolate snitch. From Bill and Fleur a book one 100 Greatest Wizards of All Time, to which he had made to countdown at number 60. From George, was a lifetime supply of Puking Pastiles and a sweatshirt that read "I defeated Ickle Voldykins". From Ginny, was a simple note that read "see me later". And from the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a golden stop watch. Harry loved all of his gifts and his party, and he thanked each and everyone there in special ways, but he could not stop thinkig of Ginny's gift. It intruiged him, but he had a feeling it would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

To Harry his party was a blur. He couldn't wait to see what Ginny's secret gift was. He didn't want to seem too eager, but the truth was he was extremly eager. Midway through his party, he approached Ginny about the gift.

"Hi..um.. Ginny about the gift. I really don't know what you-----"

"Oh! Harry! Hi! Okay, it's all in this note. There's instructions for you to follow. But follow them carefully. If Mum finds out about this she'll kill me. Now go enjoy yourself."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you later then."

"Bye, bye."

Harry scurried off into the hallway so he could read the note. He opened it and immeadiatly saw Ginny's perfect slanted handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here are the instructions for you to follow, to ensure that your birthday present goes exactly as planned._

_1.Quietly get up, and get dressed at exactly 1 am. (Be careful not to wake Ron)_

_2. Go to the kitchen (quietly) and sit at the table and wait for me. I will be down at exactly 1:10._

_3.Wait for me to bewitch the clock, so that it says that I'm home._

_4.Follow me, to our destination for the best night of your life._

_Now remember, this will only work if you follow my instructions carefully. I hope this goes as planned. Well Happy Birthday!_

_Much Love,_

_Ginny_

"Harry dear, what's that your reading?" Mrs. Weasley asked from behind him.

"Oh it's nothing." He said stuffing the note deep in his pockets.

"Well it's time for your cake!" Mrs. Weasley took his hand a lead him to the table.

Making sure he sat down, she presented him with a beautiful chocolate cake, that read "Happy Birthday Harry". After they sang happy birthday everyone enjoyed their cake, and drank their butterbeers. At twelve mid-night Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to go, and they all apparated back to the Burrow.. Harry went to bed in Ron's room knowing he needed a little rest, because he was to be up in an hour, but he was too anxious to sleep, so he lie awake until the clock struck one. He slowing got up and made sure that Ron was asleep, and crept down the hallway and down the stairs. He sat down at the table and waited for about five mintues, until the little redhead he knew and loved walked down the stairs, wearing a brilliant red dress. When she got down the table the spun around a few times.

"Well.. what do you think?" She asked giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. Blimey. You look..brilliant!" Harry said in awe.

"Thank you. Well are you ready to go?" She asked taking his hand in her own.

"Yeah. But Ginny wait. Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see. It's all part of the surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny walked for about fifteen minutes. For the fifteen minutes Harry allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts.

_I wonder where on earth she's taking me. I do have to admit to myself this is pretty intruiging. I love her so much. She's so spontaneus and beautiful. And that hair, I just love to run my fingers through it. It's so thick, and red, and..._

"Harry. Harry... Harry?"

"Oh. Yeah. What?"

"We're here silly."

"Oh wonderful."

Harry looked around, and saw a small shed, with flower shrubs growing all around it. There was a small light on inside. Ginny took Harry's hand and lead him to the shed. Once they were inside she sat down and cracked open a firewhiskey she had in her purse. She offered one to Harry but he shook his head. He was too busy trying to decided for himself what this place that she took him to was.

"Ginny? What is this place?"

"Well Harry it's our own special, private place. That no one has to know about. Don't you like it?" she said with a twinge of sadness in her big brown eyes.

"Of course Ginny. It's beautiful. I love it. This is really thoughtful. But what I'm wondering is why you brought me here tonight?" Harry siad sitting beside her and gently stroking her back.

"Well Harry since it is your birthday I wanted to give you something special."

"Oh I see."

"So... we have a couple hours to pass. What do you want to do?"

Harry didn't answer her.He closed the gap with a kiss. After a few moments,Ginny deepened the kiss. Harry rested his hand on her waste. After kissing passionatly for about twenty minutes, Ginny seemed to want to go farther, but Harry stopped her.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked.

"Ginny! You don't know for sure that you want to do more than snog." He said.

"Yes! I do Harry. I think I know what I want."

"Well okay. But are you positive?"

"Yes. Harry I'm completly postive."

"Well that settles that."

They went back to snogging for a while, and one thing led to another. An hour later, they were still lying on the floor on the shed cuddling and talking. Harry felt Ginny's breathe on the back of his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine. He loved the feeling of them together. And he loved this shed. After talking for a while they feel into a deep sleep. They slept until Harry awoke to the sun shining in the window. He then realized that they had been there all night.

"Ginny wake up! We feel asleep! We've been here all night!" He said shaking Ginny awake.

Ginny opened her eyes and yawned. "Whaaaat?"

"Ginny we feel a sleep! We have to get back."

"Calm down Harry surely it's too early for Mum to be up yet."

Ginny checked her what and screamed.

"Harry it's nine a.m! Surely Mum is up! And Ron and Hermoine have probally noticed that we're missing!"

"Okay well get up and get dressed! We have to get back to the burrow now."

Ginny slipped into her little red dress, and Harry put on his pants and shirt. They held hand and with a crack arrived back into the kitchen of the Burrow. Having heard the crack Mrs. Weasley came running into the kitchen. Harry then realized that even though they were dressed, their hair was a mess and that they looked extremly dishelvelled.

"Ginevra Muriel Weasley! Where the hell have you been?"


	5. Chapter 5

They were caught. They knew it would happen. Falling asleep and not being home until nine a.m. would not please Mrs. Weasley and now they were terribly busted. Harry had sweaty palm and he turned beat red. Ginny's eyes looked huge and afraid. It was almost as though she was going to cry. Harry wanted to hold her. Tell her things would be okay. But at this point it might makes things worse. Much worse. Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had been awake for days, and her face was purple with anger. After the three of them looking at eachother for what seemed like an eternity Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Well!?" she looked around but still no one responded. This only made her angrier. "Am I speaking Japanese? Where were you two?"

"I found a small shed with flower shrubs and broght Harry there for his birthday. We never meant to stay out all night. We fell asleep." Ginny blurted out without looking her mother in the eye. Mrs. Weasley was now infuriated.

"You found a small shed isn't that nice?" she said with her lips curling into a phony smile.

"So, you're no longer angry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"No dear. I'm not angry I'm furious! Here I am thinking that you two were kidnapped in your beds by Death Eaters who don't understand that Voldemort is dead, but no. The future Mr. and Mrs. Potter were off playing house, and doing god knows whatelse is "small shed". Well let me tell you something. You two think you're so grown up sneaking out in the middle of the night to be together. Well this morning when I was cooking up breakfst Ron came running down the stairs in a panick saying that you too were gone. I search everywhere I sent George out on a broom to look, I made Arthur go into work late. I was in a complete panick. And now I find that you too a just as safe as ever. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley roared, her chest heaving when she finished talking.

"I'm sorry Mum. We didn't mean to stay out all night. We fell asleep."

"Oh that's reasuring. My seventeen year old daughter and her boyfriend spent the night alone together. Well at least your not dead. You're off the hook for now, but if either you steps one toe out of line in the next three weeks. You will punished, like children. Yes, Ginny with bum spankings. You acted like children so you will be punished like children. Now go upstairs and get normal clothes on. Come back here in five minutes, because you two will be cleaning the entire house, without magic, now give me your wands."

Harry and Ginny handed Mrs. Weasley their wands and reported upstairs. It was going to be a hard three weeks, but they could handle it. As they walked upstair Ginny turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have just shown you the shed in yesterday afternoon rather than in the middle of the night." she said hugging him tightly.

"Ginny. It's not your fault. You didn't know tht we were going to fall asleep."

"But now, our last three weeks together before I go back to Hogwarts, are going to be filled with chores and housework."

"Don't you worry about that. We'll find a way to get around that without actually getting caught."

"But you heard Mum..."

"Ginny. It's going to be a tough three weeks, but in the end it will all be worth it."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks were complete and utter hell. Harry and Ginny cleaned the entire Burrow without magic once a week. They made everyone's bed and cleared the table every single day. Mrs. Weasley kept finding chores for them that would keep them apart and it was tearing Harry apart on the inside. He barely got to speak the to anyone with all the work he was doing. But when he did it was always Ron telling him that he shouldn't have listened to Ginny's "foolish" plan.

"Harry, she was just being a love sick puppy, mate."

"Ron. It's my fault too."

"Nonsense. Ginny was completly irresponsibe."

"No. Ron don't say that."

"Even Mum agrees it was her fault."

"Whatever. It wasn't though."

"Blimey mate. Where did you go anyway?"

"To some shed she found and fixed up."

"So it's sort of like that American Muggle song 'Love Shack'?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

Ron through a book at Harry.

"What was that about!?"

"Harry, she's my baby sister!"

"Ron, you asked! And she's not a baby!"

"Whatever. Do you think I could borrow the shed for me and Hermoine?"

Harry laughed, and through the book back a Ron, it hit him in the stomach, and he snorted like a pig. They started laighing hysterically and throwing things at eachother. It was the most fun Harry had, had in three weeks, and Ron seemed to be enjoying himself too. As they continued to talk and laugh Ginny and Hermoine enetered the room, with lunch on trays.

"Ron, your Mum stepped out for a few hours, and since this is the last day of the summer for Ginny, we figured that the four of us would have to hang out, and have lunch." Hermoine said sitting in Ron's lap.

"Sound wonderful. I'm famished." Ron said biting into a loaf of bread.

"When are you not famished?" Ginny said with a giggle.

"Haha. Very funny." Ron answered dryly.

The foursome laughed and continued to joke about how much Ron eats. They finished their lunch and had a fairly enjoyable afternoon. Although Harry could not help but feel sad. Ginny was going to back to Hogwarts tommorow, and they wouldn't see eachother until the Christmas holidays. He would miss all the fun they had early in the summer, and would always remember the best night of his life, in the "Love Shack".


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone! Down stairs now! We have to see Ginny off to school!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. In a matter of seconds five sets of feet came trampling down the stairs."Okay good you're all here. Let me just.. ARTHUR! Would you stop playing with that stupid muggle motercylce and come in here?"

Mr. Weasley came out of the garage covered in grease. Mrs. Weasley let out a howl. She quickly scurried over to Mr. Weasley and started shooting tons of spells at him to clean him off. He didn't look as if he wass enjoying this.

"Molly dear.." He said. "Do you think I could just get cleaned up this is rather painful."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, and admired her work. "No Arthur, that takes too much time, and look you're all cleaned up. Now no more nonesense,everyone into the car."

They entire group piled into the new car that the Ministry had given them. It was a mini-van. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat up front, Harry and Ginny sat in the next two seats, Ron, Hermoine, and George crammed into the back row. The car ride to King's Cross was about a half an hour long. There were scattered conversations throughout the car. Harry was terribly sad though, Ginny was going to be gone until the Christmas holidays. He did however have that time to find a job as an auror. Even though he didn't finish his seventh year, the ministry had said they would be over-joyed to give him a job as an Auror. So he could do that for a year. Mrs. Weasley said that he and Hermoine could live at the Burrow until then. By the summer he would have a house of his own, and Ron and Hermoine would have homes of their own. Harry wanted to propose to Ginny, next summer, so he would have to have time to become financially stable.

"Well here we are." Mr. Weasley said stopping the car in the parking lot of King's Cross.

Everyone got out of the car, and walked up to the train station. Harry pushed Ginny's cart with one hand and with the other hand he held his arm around Ginny's waist. When the group arrived inside King's Cross it was ten minutes to eleven. Harry wanted to have just five minutes to talk to Ginny before she left.

"Ginny. May I have a word with you?" He asked. Ginny took his hand and they walked to a secluded area near platform nine. Once they were there Ginny looked up and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips.

Once she pulled away she said,"Look, Harry I know you need to talk to me but, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"Well, you know that I love you. You make me so happy. You complete my life, Harry. And with me going away to Hogwarts, we won't see eachother until the Christmas holidays. I just want to make sure that we can, still be together despite the distance. So.. I guess what I want to ask you is.. Will you marry me? I mean at the end of the next summer. We can buy a house together, and---"

"Ginny. Of course I'll marry you. Although it's sort of funny, that you asked me. Because I was planning on asking you next summer."

Ginny looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes, and a vibrant smile on his face. Harry picked her up and spun her around, when he put her down he kissed her full on the lips. She broke away, and smiled at him.

"Let's go tell Mum and Dad!" She said taking his hand.

They walked over to where the Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley spoke up immeadiatly. "Ginny are you ready to go dear?"

"Yes Mum. But Harry and I have some news."

"What's that dear?"

"Well late next summer, we'll be getting married."

There was a pause in the conversation, and Ginny looked up at her parents. She was nervous. She thought her mother and father would be angry. AFter a few moments Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny tearfully, and gave her a bone crushing hug. Ginny thought this was too good to be true.

"You aren't cross, Mum?" she asked looking quiete puzzled.

"No dear. Oh course not. This is wonderful. My baby is getting married! " This time Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a bone crushng hug.

Mr. Weasley reached over and shook Harry's hand. "Well this is a great way to end a summer isn't it?" He said with a laugh.

Harry was so pleased with the Weasley's response to the idea of him and Ginny getting married, that he forgot Ron, Hermoine, and George were still there. He looked over at The three of them. Hermoine ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry! I can't believe this it's so wonderful." Harry nodded at her and looked toward Ron and George, who patted him on the back.

"Blimey Mate. Wow. You and Ginny are getting married. Well now I guess that you're officially in the family now." Ron said smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah Harry. Take care of her. Or else." George said with a laugh.

"Thanks guys. You know I will." Harry said.

He walked over toward Ginny who was saying goodbye to her parents. Mrs. Weasley looked towards him. "Well I'll give the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter a moment alone."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head on his chest. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I love your hair." He said.

Ginny responded."I love your hug."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Ginny. But in the end it will all be worth it. Just think in a year we'll be married."

"I know isn't it wonderful?"

"I can't wait for Christmas time, when we see eachother again."

"Yeah. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven years later**

Harry and Ginny Potter walked up the front steps of the Burrow,with seven year old Teddy and,their brand new baby boy, James. They had been invited to dinner at the Burrow to celebrate the birth of their son. The entire family would be there;Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy and his fiance Penelope, George, and his wife Katie, and, the newlyweds:Ron and Hermoine. Of course Mrs. Weasley was doing all the cooking. In that case Harry had no objections. He loved his mother-in-law's cooking. Harry rang the doorbell and Mr. Weasley opened it right away.

"Harry! Ginny! Teddy! Come in! Ohh and look it's James..." Mr. Weasley grabbed James out of Ginny's arms and began cooing a him."Hello. I'm Granddad. Can you say granddad? Granddad. Granddad."

"Dad. Dad. DAD!"

"Oh right! Here take James. Your mum is dying to see you." Mr. Weasley said placing James back in Ginny's arms.

They walked into the Burrow and, the entire family immeadiatly rushed right over to them. Harry didn't see Mrs. Weasley in the front of the group, and he found this extremly odd. Sure enough within seconds Mrs. Weasley inched her way through the group of people and snatched her grandson right up.

"Oh! Isn't he beautiful? Hello. Hello. I'm Grandmum Weasley. I lovee you so much. You are so adorable..." Mrs. Weasley continued to coo at her grandson until Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh right. Harry and Ginny you can go sit down, and Teddy you can go play with Victoire. Everyone! Sit down! Dinner will be done in a few moments." She gave James back to Ginny and scurried away to go finish cooking. Ginny took James around so everyone could see him. Fleur,Penelope,Katie, and Hermoine spent alot of time cooing over how adorable James was. As usual Harry allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts.

_Poor James. All of these womed poking at him, and making these sounds that must sound so strange to him. But they are all correct. He is a beautiful baby. He doesn't even realize how much everyone loves him. It feels so wonderful to be a father. It's amazing. I mean I know, I've been Teddy's father figure for almost his entire life, and I love him like a son, but now I have a child of my own, with my blood running through his veins. It's such a great feeling to hold him and in your arms and see him looking up at you..._

Harry's train of thought was broken by his mother-in-law calling every one to dinner. He watched as Ginny placed James into the basinet that the Weasley's have kept in their living room since Bill was born. He stood up, and sat down next to Ron and Hermoine, Ginny sat beside him and began to talk to Fleur. For dinner Mrs. Weasley served, a beautiful ham, and fried potatoes. It was delicious. Everyone devoured it within minutes.At some point during dinner Ron leaned over and asked him a question.

"How does it feel to be a father, mate?"

"Brilliant, Ron. Absolutley brilliant."

"I know the women keep saying this over, and over, nd not to sound to mushy, gushy or anything, but he really is a beautiful baby."

"Thanks Ron."

"You know, it really makes me think about what it would be like to have children. I mean Hermoine thinks that since we only got married, three months ago, that it would be too soon, but I really want to start having children now. I don't want to wait."

"But it's worth the wait. It really is. Although he's only a few days old I can't imagine what my life would be like, if Ginny and I hadn't had James."

At this point Hermoine leaned over and put her two cents in the conversation.

"Ronald!" She said. "I told you, that in a year and a half, we'll strat trying to have a child."

"But Hermoine, why wait?" Ron said taking a bite into a role.

"Because, we've only just gotten married. We need sometime by ourselves as a married couple, before we have a baby."

"Bloody hell! We had a three year engagement! Isn't that time enough?"

"Even Harry, and Ginny, waited for six years before they had a child."

"Well that doesn't count because they have practically been parents for seven years."

"How so?"

"They have Teddy."

At this point Harry stopped listening to the argument. He looked over at Ginny who looked extremly tired. He put his arm aroung her, and she rested her head on his shoulders. Harry kissed the top of her head, and she leaned her head up so he could kiss her lips. This made him smile. He kissed her tenderly on lips. These were the moments that Harry enjoyed most. The times where he and Ginny communicated without words, simply because they knew eachother so well.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too, and I love James, and Teddy, and I love this family." Ginny said smiling.

"There is so much love in this room right now. I couldn't ask for a better family to bring our son up into."

"I know. It's so wonderful. Just think of what a great life we have ahead of us."

"You're right Gin. And do you know what's going to make it even better?"

"What's that?"

"That we get to spend it together."

James began to cry and Harry got up to tend to him. He walked over and took his son in his arms. He looked down at the baby, and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I think you're going to like it here James. It's a big and crazy family, but there's alot of love. A whole lot of love."


End file.
